naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavenly Body Magic
Heavenly Body Magic is a Caster Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. Information *'Type': Caster Magic *'Users': Jellal Fernandes Description It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. Spells Jellal's Spells *'Meteor': The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect their trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them. With their speed, the user assaults their opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. The user can also wear a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of Magic. *'Heavenly Beams': A spell that fires several strong energy beams at the opponent, inflicting great blunt damage. *'Heavenly Blast': The user closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards the target. (Unnamed) *'Heavenly Palm': A spell in which the user grabs their arm with their other hand, and straightens their palms; a ball of Heavenly Body Magic appears in their palms, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. It is similar to breaking the air itself as Jellal was able to create waves on the ocean by executing this attack simultaneously. *'Heavenly Breakdown': The user swipes one of their hands, causing the ground in front of them to break, making everything on top of it fall. *'Heavenly Arrows': The user swipes their hands and release several arrows of light at their chosen target. Once released they can send the arrows in different directions, which is quite helpful since they can put the amount of power they want, and can hit different targets at the same time. *'Grand Chariot': While in the air, the user places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of the user and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The seals can also be drawn in the sky before being cast, bombarding an opponent with countless beams of light. According to Jellal, this spell's destructive capabilities rival that of an actual meteor's. The Magic Array for this spell resembles the asterism of the Big Dipper which also consists of seven stars. "Grand Chariot" is also the French name for that particular asterism. Category:Caster Magic